VShannon: What is Under Kakashi's Mask
by Ho Snap
Summary: This is just something I had to write for a book project for Art...Nothing special.


**SHANNON AND HER MAGICAL QUEST TO FIND OUT WHAT IS UNDER KAKASHI'S MASK!**

_Yes, I know the title is long. ; ;. _

Once, there was a magical fairy named Shannon. Shannon was one of a tribe of special "obsession" fairies. And being one of these, she obviously had an obsession. Her's was Kakashi, a ninja from that series that everyone in the world knows. Seriously, the only reason she even watches the show at all is because of Kakashi. Anyways. This kid, she knew everything about him. Like his tecniques, his favourite "magazines", and the kind of hair gel he used for those flippin' awesome spikes. EXCEPT. She didn't know what was behind his mask!

One warm, spring day, Shannon decided that she needed to know what was behind Kakashi's mask, otherwise her life would not be complete and she would most likely die. So, she decided to leave that day and venture to Konoha village to find Kakashi and what was under his mask! So, she set off from her home in the Lost Woods. Considering Konoha village was on the other side of Hyrule Field, it would take a while.

Then Shannon remembered she could use her magical elfstones to transport herself to the village! She readily got her stones out.

Then she screamed "OMGKAKASHI!". The stones just kind of...didn't work.

She screamed it again. And again, the stones still didn't work.

"OMGWTFBBQ?" Shannon screamed, throwing the stones at Link. A few seconds later, Link disappeared.

Everyone was kind of "o . o;;;", some were screaming joyous shouts of joy, and others just kind of...died.

So, AGAIN, she started off for Konoha village.

When she had gotten no less than 5 feet from where she was standing, she encountered some cute, fluffy bunnies. These bunnies weren't normal bunnies though, they were magical, Shannon-eating bunnies.

So, they fought Final Fantasy style. Each had their own little life meters, selection screens, etc...You see where that's going. So, the fight had started. Shannon started off pretty well. Used some cool ninja moves. Kind of failed in doing any damage whatsoever. Those bunnies were kind of "o . o;;...leaves".

About 3 hours after they left, she finally realized that they were gone, and she had won.

"OMFGYESLOSERS! ROFLCOPTOR! ROFLCOPTOOOOORRRRR!" she screamed in victory.

Everybody, like normal, was kind of "o . o;;;".

About 3 minutes later, Naruto came out of nowhere, yelling, "No worries, Love! I'll save you from those vicious bunnies!", as he ran straight toward her.

"OMGNOTYOUAGAIN!", she screamed in terror.

When Naruto was no less than 5 feet away from her, Shannon pulled out her wand and screamed, "OMGKAKASHI!".

A few seconds later, Naruto exploded into a billiony sparkly sparkles and just kind of…disappeared.

Shannon screeched shouts of pure joy while rolling around in Naruto's remains.

Everyone was all "O . O;;" and just sort of ran away.

"FINEYOULOSERFACES!", Shannon exclaimed.

Then, she was alone. For a while, Shannon sat there in the fetal position out of self-pity. Sometimes she would cry, suck her thumb, stare at her pictures of Kakashi, or just kind of…stare into the sky and pretend Kakashi was there.

Then all of a sudden, Charlie came out of a hole in the ground! He fluttered over to Shannon.

"I will help you, Dearie.", he said. A second later, Charlie screamed, "PHOENIXDOWNTIMESTWO!". Shannon was then revived by the magical potion.

"WHOTHEHELLAREYOU!", Shannon screamed.

Charlie exclaimed, "I'm your Fairy God Mother, Sillies!".

Shannon kind of just…ran away as fast as she could towards Konoha village, skipping over any magical bunnies wanting to eat her.

"Awww…No one ever believes me.", Charlie said, crying as he downed his last phoenix down. After a minute or two, Charlie evaporated into the ground.

**BACK TO SHANNON.**

Still sprinting away, she saw a giant Marshmallow Peep Bunny. She abruptly stopped and stared at it.

Then, after a few seconds, she decided she had to touch it. Her eyebrow twitching, she eased her way toward it.

Once she got 3 feet away from the peep, a loud voice boomed, "MORTAL PEEP FIGHT!". And all of a sudden, these people appeared out of nowhere, singing the Mortal Kombat theme song, cheesily.

Then the loud voice exclaimed, "Let the battle begin!". A bell rang, and the fight started. Shannon didn't know what to do, she just kind of stood there in awe.

The peep advanced, becoming increasingly larger by the second. It's sugary and marshmallowy goodness expanding and bubbling.

Shannon took out her spooky stick and poked it. It became bigger and bubbled more.

Shannon then screamed, "OMGWTFBBQ?", while getting out her wand and pointing it at the immense peep. It did nothing. But the peep just kept expanding.

"Now, there's only one way to deal with this…this…THING.", she said.

"THROWKAKASHISEXINESSATIT!", she squealed as she threw Leaf Village headbands, face masks, and "magazines" at it. But it did nothing, the peep just kept getting bigger.

"Well…there is the other way to deal with this.", she exclaimed, advancing toward the bunny, licking her lips.

"CHARGE!", she screamed, setting herself on the peep. She gobbled it down within a matter of minutes in a disturbingly disgusting manner.

Soon after, she became immensly fat and started to attract flis to her grotesque form.

A few minutes later, the scenery changed to this weird, secluded island.

"Where the hell am I!", Shannon screamed.

Two boys came out. One fat with glasses, and the other, extremely sexy with red hair and grey eyes. Both were hugging eachother out of fear, then the fat boy exclaimed, "This is an island, Jack and myself landed here a few years ago, the rest of our tribe is dead. Only Jack and myself remain on this cruel chunk of land.".

Shannon screeched, "What are your names, Losers!".

The fat boy let go and stood up. "I am Piggy, and this is my…friend…Jack.", Piggy said.

The boy with red hair glared at Shannon. "And may we know yours?", Jack asked in an angry tone.

"NOYOUMAYNOT!", Shannon screamed.

"Then we shall call you, The Lord of the Flies!", Piggy cheered happily, bowing down at her feet (If you could ever find where they were in all that fat.).

Shannon patted the fat boy's head with her enormous hand. "Good then.", she said calmy.

"NOWGETMEASAMMICH!", she yelled at Piggy.

"But Lord, we have no 'sammiches'.", Jack said mockingly.

"WHAT!NOSAMMACHES! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!", she shrieked, trying to pull her corpulent form to Jack to beat him senseless.

"This, is going to take a while.", Jack said blankly.

**-17 Hours Later-**

Shannon was still attempting to pull herself up.

In a deep, manly voice, she exclaimed, "You know what! I don't have to take this from you! I'm FAT!". Then she rolled over onto Piggy and Jack, squishing them into the ground.

Piggy yelped in pain and Jack just sort of…was squished in too much fat to even say anything at all.

A few moments after, Shannon just kind of…deflated back into her small, skinny self. Then, the island disappeared and she was back where she started, which was where she ate the giagantic peep.

She looked around for a moment. And then, a terrible noise, like a dying animal, screamed out, "OFF TO KAKASHI I GO!".

Shannon then started skipping East toward Konoha village.

On her way, she encountered this kid named Seeeeeeean.

Shannon approached her with delight.

"Hello, lovely. Would you like to meet the Lucky Charm King?", Seeeeeeean asked.

"Sure, why not!", Shannon said.

After a minute, Naruto popped out of nowhere in an elegant dress (yes, a dress), with Lucky Charms on it.

Shannon screamed in terror.

"Hello, my love, I have come back for---"…

"STFU!", Shannon screamed as Naruto was making his entry speech.

"But dear---", Naruto started as Shannon hit him over the head with her Pocky Sword.

"Uhhhhh…", Seeeeeeean started.

"I SAID STFU!", Shannon screamed as she blasted Ramen from her eyes, making Seeeeeeean explode into Hello Pandas.

Shannon then saw Konoha village off in the distance.

"OMGKAKASHI! I'M COMING! 3333!", she screamed in delight. And started running as fast as she could (Which isn't very fast at all.) toward the village.

About 5 hours later, she arrived at the village to find Link and Kakashi fighting.

They had apparently gotten into some weird argument about who gets the Cheese-Nips. So, as they fought, Shannon stared in awe at Kakashi's sexiness in "real" life.

**BACK TO THE FIGHT!**

Link and Kakashi were circling eachother in a barbaric fashion. Link pulled out the Master Sword while Kakashi pulled out some Ramen.

Then, Kakashi made the first move. Using his uber-ninja skittles, he shoved the Ramen down Link's pants/skirt/tights/whatever that weird elf kid wears.

Link screamed like a little girl in terror as the steaming hot Ramen invaded his pants, dropped the Master Sword, and assumed the fetal position.

"Now, to finish you off…", Kakashi started. Then he set himself on Link and he Link disappeared into Kakashi's vest pocket.

Kakashi burped.

Everyone was all "O . O;;;;; WTF!".

Kakashi stared at them and exclaimed, "What! That's how I eat!"

By this time, Shannon regained herself and ran up to Kakashi and hugged him with a death grip.

"OMGKAKASHI! SHOW ME WHAT IS BEHIND YOUR MASK! NOW!".

Kakashi kind of stared at her oddly.

"Alright…", he said, starting to pull down his mask.

"What is behind my mask is…", he started.

Then with his ninja-quickness, he pulled the mask down all the way.

"BEHIND MY MASK IS…ANOTHER MASK!" Kakashi said over-enthusiastically.

Shannon just kind of had a shocked look on her face, then she just…kind of died.

"Heh, heh, heh…", Kakashi chuckled evily, "…but what is really behind my other masks…", he said as he was pulling all the other billion masks down, "…is really…".

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!", everyone screamed, even the author was determined to know.

"FINE!" Kakashi screamed in a girly man-voice.

As he pulled down the last of his masks, everyone gasped. What they saw, was terrifying.

What they saw, was Link's face on Kakashi's chin.

"Yes, yes, see, I wasn't destroyed…I AM KAKASHI!", Link screamed evily.

**Is this the end? **

_Will Charlie ever get his dream granted?_

_Will Jack and Piggy ever see eachother again?_

_Will Naruto come back and try to save his "lovely" Shannon?_

_Will Shannon ever be revived?"_

**Well…Since the author is too lazy, probably not. X D.**


End file.
